Nero (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC4 Nero= |-|DMC4 Devil Trigger= |-|DMC5 Nero= |-|DMC5 Devil Trigger= ] Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Nero is the son of Vergil and an unnamed woman. He was raised as a demon-slaying Holy Knight by the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda as "The Savior." Nero is forced to confront his heritage, and the very institution he was raised in after a confrontation with the Demon Hunter Dante leaves the order's head, Sanctus, dead. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Nero, N, The Young Devil Hunter Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (DMC4) | 22-23 (DMC5) Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid (Quarter Demon), Member of The Order of the Sword (DMC4), Devil Hunter (DMC5) Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception (The Devil Bringer can react to demonic presences), Expert Swordsman, and Marksman, Can extend his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies or pull himself towards them, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen (Can spray a flammable propellant across Red Queen's blade to enhance the power of its strikes), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump and amplifying the shots with Blue Rose), Power Absorption (Can absorb demonic energy to enhance his Devil Bringer), Minor Size Manipulation with Devil Bringer (Is able to alter its spectral version's size), Regeneration (Mid; scaling from Dante and Vergil, who instantly regenerated from a gut slash while exhausted. Healed a lethal wound upon awakening his Devil Trigger and also healed his arm back upon awakening his Devil Trigger once again), Can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection (Revived Nero, can also resurrect with the Gold Orb) and Energy Projection with Yamato, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Dimensional Storage (Can keep Yamato inside his Devil Bringer), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation and Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Life Force Absorption, Likely Soul Manipulation (Likely scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons while in Devil Trigger, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons while in Devil Trigger) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against demons, and their presence can cause fear) |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities except for Yamato, Cyborgization (Partial), Time Manipulation with Ragtime (Can slow down time in certain enemies or in the whole area using the Quicksilver, stated on Nico's Reports to able to fully "stop" foes), Healing with Sweet Surrender and Devil Trigger, Flight with Punch Line and Devil Trigger, Light Manipulation with Mega Buster, Electricity Manipulation with Overture and Energy Manipulation with other Devil Breakers, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Summoning, Weapon Creation, Fear Manipulation and Empowerment in Devil Trigger (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) (Can summon spectral swords just like Vergil, can create a spectral Yamato), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and likely Biological Manipulation (V stated that Nero was capable of wielding the Devil Sword Sparda, so he should be able to use it without turning into a blob, like Arkham) Attack Potency: At least City level (Can fight demons such as Echidna and win without much effort. Defeated Sanctus Diabolica, who possessed Sparda's power). His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Dante and Vergil after awakening his Devil Trigger) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than DMC3 Dante, who could react to Nevan's lightning at point-blank range and fight Vergil, who kept up with his Quicksilver, can keep up with Blitz) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Can keep up with Dante and Vergil after he awakened his Devil Trigger) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can lift and swing around demons such as Berial and Bael with little difficulty) | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class (Harmed Sanctus Diabolica with his punches) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Can hurt Dante and Vergil with his punches) Durability: At least City level (Endured attacks from Sanctus and managed to block Dante's attacks on several occasions, although he was significantly holding back) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure attacks from Dante and Vergil) Stamina: Very high (Fought a handful of high-level demons and still had enough strength to fight Sanctus) Range: Standard melee range. Can reach up to tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics) and Devil Bringer. Up to hundreds of meters with Yamato's blade beams. Standard Equipment: |-|Red Queen= * Red Queen: Nero's customized version of a Durandal, the blade wielded by the members of The Order of the Sword which is modeled after the German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword). It's modified with the motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of its strikes. This system is known as "Exceed." It's strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen comparable to Devil Arms in power (despite it not being one) and nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. |-|Blue Rose= * Blue Rose: A heavily modified version of the Smith & Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting two bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: ** 6-shot cylinder as opposed to the original 5-shot cylinder. ** Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. ** Got targeting sights and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. ** There's also a split-lag between first and second bullets. Thanks to that, the first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierce through the damaged surface and inflicts actual damage. ** Blue Rose also can shoot one bullet at a time. ** It's shots can also be charged with demonic energy for a higher damage input. |-| Devil Bringer= * Devil Bringer: Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through its larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking, and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It is also able to pull objects towards its owner, or bring Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. |-| Yamato= * Yamato: Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite its power, Nero was unable to unleash its full potential, but he managed to awake his own Devil Trigger. ''' It allows him to summon and fire phantom swords, as well as a spectral demon avatar which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato. In that state, Nero's physical characteristics and healing factor are also amplified. |-|Devil Breakers= The Devil Breaker is a specialized artificial appendage that has eight different types of which Nero can use. Each Devil Breaker connects to the base of his arm, making them easily replaceable. The base of the Devil Breaker contains the wire which is used for the Wire Snatch ability, which behaves exactly as the Devil Bringer's Snatch ability: it pulls small enemies onto Nero but pushes Nero toward larger enemies. This move is available by default even if Nero has no Devil Breaker equipped. '''Overture was forged from a Blitz. After Nero's battle with it, Nico asked him to take its corpse so she could research how it produces electricity and then use that as a reference to build the Overture. Punch Line was created from a chunk of material recovered after Nero defeats Goliath. When in action, Punch Line telescopes out, the side-fins unfolding into a pair of small wings and a set of tailfins unfolding at the rear. The wrist and hand remain largely unchanged, save for a set of red spikes flipping up from the knuckles and thumb. Gerbera is a green and black Devil Breaker arm with a forearm made of diagonal slat segments. An emitter is present in the palm, which closes up when not in use. When in its fully deployed state, the forearm unfolds into a circular focusing array Helter Skelter was created at the same time as Punch Line after Nero defeats the demon Goliath, it is a tapered gold spiral with a three-pronged claw hand at the tip. When in use, it unfolds into a series of vicious curved blades mounted to a central spindle via assemblies resembling propellors. Tomboy was created at the same time as the Buster Arm. With Red Queen, it opens out to rest against the sword's fuel injection system during Nero's swing. When in use it has two forms depending on what weapon it is used in combination with. In both forms, a series of exhaust pipes unfold from the forearm, and the arm assembly unfolds. Buster Arm was created at the same time as Tomboy after Nero defeats Artemis. The device is the result of her attempting to artificially recreate the Buster ability of Nero's lost Devil Bringer. The Buster Arm is a large claw in primarily silver and red, with glowing blue highlights. Rawhide was created from a fragment of the demonic machine Gilgamesh recovered after it is defeated by Nero. It is primarily blue, red and black, with a metal claw-hand and a forearm with a ridged surface. When in use, they unfurl to form a serpentine whip with a claw tip and bladed edges. Ragtime was created from a chunk of demonic material recovered by V after he defeats Elder Geryon Knight. When in use, it unfolds to form a large clock face around the wrist, with the various gears taking up positions around the main circle. A glowing blue clock hand appears within it. Sweet Surrender 'is a white prosthetic hand with a soft rubber-like texture, a speed setting dial on the back of the hand, and decorative gold on the forearm. When in use, it glows pale green, healing Nero from his wounds 'Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled swordsman and marksman who was trained under the guidance of the Holy Knights and his mentor, Credo. He was frequently being offered the special jobs back at the Order due to his notable skill (and his character). He's also a proficient craftsman, which is seen from the weapons he crafted and customized (Red Queen and Blue Rose). Weaknesses: Nero is short-tempered and can be provoked quite easily. He somewhat lacks the skill of wielding Yamato (in comparison to Vergil). He will put himself in harms' way to protect his loved ones and innocents | Retains his short temper, and can get visibly concerned or even freaked out at Nico's attitude and reckless driving. Will do anything to protect Kyrie, his family and loved ones, and innocents. The Devil Breakers are fragile and break after using their best attack. |-|Devil Trigger= - Overview= Devil Trigger is a state at which Nero utilizes the demonic portion of his bloodline to transform into a demonic state. Unaware of his demonic heritage at the time of DMC4, Nero's Devil Trigger never awakes until he came upon possession of the Yamato during his confrontation with Agnus, upon which the blade resonated within him and revived him to full health and unlocking a strong power. Unlike that of Dante and Vergil, Nero's Devil Trigger initially manifested itself as a giant blue spectral-like being that floats behind him where it wields the Yamato in its right hand and has a sheath on its left for it doesn't wield the sword; reminiscent of that of Vergil's Devil Trigger form from DMC3. Although Nero loses access to this Devil Trigger after his Devil Bringer Arm and Yamato were taken by Vergil, he eventually regain its power by the end of DMC5 but this time with a form similar to Dante and Vergil's normal Devil Triggers in addition to gaining spectral wings that allows him to fly and attack with him, not unlike that of his initial Devil Trigger. Nero's Devil Trigger in 5 grants him increased attack, defense, speed, healing and passive Fear Manipulation. - Innate= Devil Trigger (Specter): Nero's Devil Trigger he gained after connecting himself with the Yamato. As said before, Nero's Devil Trigger in this state summons a giant blue spectral being that floats behind him and wields the Yamato in his place. When in combat while this is active, it attacks alongside Nero with or without Yamato as well as allowing Nero to deal even more damage against enemies on top of the latter using his Devil Bringer. ' Devil Trigger (True):' Nero's true Devil Trigger state, gained after learning about his heritage and resolving himself to save both Dante and Vergil. This state grants Nero blue spectral wings that can attack alongside him in the form of either claws or fists, dealing extra damage as well as allowing him to fly. Gaining this form also allowed him to regrow his right arm into a human-looking one, which he can make it disappear whenever he desires to use his Devil Breakers. }} |-|Notable Attacks/Techniques= Summoned Swords: Similar to Vergil, Nero is able to summon energy swords around him that he can use to fling them at high speeds at his targets however this is only limited to his Devil Trigger states. Maximum Bet: A move only performed while in his Devil Trigger state, where Nero combines his Red Queen and the Yamato (Demonic Arms in his DMC5 Devil Trigger state) to create a powerful wave of energy. Showdown: A move only performed while in his Devil Trigger state, Nero unleashes a barrage of slashes with both his Red Queen and Yamato (Demonic Arms in his DMC5 Devil Trigger state). Note: '''Not to be confused with Fate/Extra character of the same name. '''Key: Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Others Notable Victories: Nelo Angelo (Devil May Cry) Nelo Angelo's profile (At least 7-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cyborgs Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Transformation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Whip Users Category:Drill Users Category:Immortals Category:Speedsters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2